


The Magician's Nightmare

by Princey_Liam



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princey_Liam/pseuds/Princey_Liam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houdini wakes up with his head throbbing, his arm locked painfully above his head with no hope of escape. The last thing he remembered was standing in Doyle's study. Doyle would come find him...right? (Bad summary i know, work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

Houdini’s eyes open slowly his head throbbed to the beat of his own heart and he could feel the blood drying on his temple. He lifts his head quickly his heart pounding against his rib cage, his mouth so dry it gave no relief to his sore throat. He moves his arms and hears something familiar to him, he could feel the cold solid links under his fingers and he pulls once more. The chains above his head rattled like thunder beckoning in the distance close his fragile head. He looks up to squint his eyes against the candle light that blocked the chains from his view. He twists his wrists in vain, and he soon found that the more he struggled the deeper the chains bit into his skin, like a hungry animal taking its time with its prey. 

Houdini winced as the links dug into his skin leaving angry welts and cuts in their wake. He thrashes a few more times before falling slack against his restraints, he takes a moment and tries to catch his breath. His body tensed up as sweat dripping down the back of his neck dampening his white shirt, his dark curls now plastered against his forehead. He could feel the blood trickling down his wrists, leaving dark red streaks along his forearms. He shifted his weight onto his left side, his right wrist in more pain than his left, though it provided little relief.

As if to make the pounding in his head worse, the sudden appearance of footsteps on the stairs, leading down to where he currently resided, pulsed rapidly through his temple. As the footsteps draw closer the sounds become easier to recognize, the faint swishing of fabric, the quick clickety clack of heels on stone, and soon before his blurred vision the shadows began to take shape before him, his lips twitch to form a cautious smirk.


	2. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two :3 Doyle runs to tell Adelaide that Houdini has gone missing. Chapter Three with explain how this all happened!

Doyle rushes down the street, his chest rising and falling quickly as he pushes his body to its limit. He couldn’t bring himself to slow down, not after what happened. He needs to go to the police, more importantly he needs to tell Adelaide. The street was crowded with people pushing and shoving their way along the busy London sidewalk. Doyle shoves his way through the crowd, and runs down the last street to the police department. He pushes open the door and finally stops to catch his breath. 

“Doyle?” Adelaide rushes to his aid and help him up carefully “What happened?” She helps him to her desk and gets him to sit down in a chair, before bringing him a glass of water. 

Doyle takes the glass gently and nods his thanks before he drinks about half of it as slow as he could manage, his lungs and throat burning from the exertion. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts, and he leans back against the chair placing the glass down on Adelaide desk. 

“Houdini…” He began. He wasn’t exactly sure how to explain what happened earlier that evening. 

“What about Houdini?” Adelaide asks and crosses her arms over her chest at the mention of the magicians name. 

“He’s gone” Doyle replies


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is now up yay! :3 Now you can find out what happened. Chapter Four will go back to Houdini and we will see how he is doing. Thank you in Advance to everyone who has been reading my story. It means a lot :)

The moon was full casting an eerie glow onto the cobblestone streets, the lamps flicker as a gust of wind blew through, kicking up newly fallen leaves. The night seemed quite, peaceful even. The cities citizens locked up safe in their homes, they slept completely unaware of the horror taking place below their resting heads. The wind whipped up again lashing angrily at his face as if it was trying to slow him down. His lungs burned despite his training, and his blue eyes were wide in fear. He reaches out grabbing ahold of a lamp post as he skidded down the sidewalk, using the pole to propel himself up the familiar street. 

He could hear it getting closer, his heart pounded against his chest, threatening to break through his rib cage. He could feel it. Its ice cold grasp within reach of his suit coat, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He didn’t believe in the supernatural, but here he was running down the street from what felt like the devil himself. He pushed himself to his limits, he was almost there only a few feet away, even though it felt like it was miles away. He turned and gripped the metal railing on the stone staircase and stumbled up them, his palms bleeding slightly from the rough stone that scraped against his palms, and without thinking he began to pound on the door like his life depended on it, and at this moment it felt like it did. 

He looked back over his shoulder, he could see the dark figure drawing closer, its face obscured by the shadow of its hood. He felt his breath catch in his throat, fog swirled around the figure like the tendrils of some angry beast. He turned back to bang on the door again when it was opened before him. He quickly shoved past its owner and slammed the door shut behind him. His hands resting against the smooth wood, his head hung between his muscular shoulders. 

“Houdini?!” Doyle stared at his friend in shock, it wasn’t like Houdini to come running to his house in the middle of the night. “What is wrong man?” 

“Nothing” He leaned up slowly. “Everything is fine” He had one hand on his hip the other gesturing to Doyle as he turned around. 

“You look like you have seen a ghost” Doyle commented. 

“Ghost don’t exist” Houdini replied. 

Doyle would have normally taken his word, but Houdini’s pale features and widen eyes told him otherwise. Something had scared the magician and his pride wouldn’t let him admit it. 

“Houdini, are you telling me you just happened to go for a run in the middle of the night?” Doyle crossing his arms continued “You look like you are on the verge of shaking, you wouldn’t be like this if nothing happened” 

“Gee thanks Doc” Houdini rolled his eyes “Your study’s this way right?” 

Doyle sighs and locks the door before following after the magician, only to find him pouring himself a glass of scotch. Doyle raised an eyebrow and watched Houdini down the amber liquid in a quick shot. 

“You still expect me to believe nothing is wrong? You only drink when something is bothering you” Doyle slowly made his way across the room and stood behind his desk. 

“Just a crazed fan” Houdini replied and poured himself another glass. “I am sure of it” 

“You were chased?” Doyle looked surprised 

“Yeah, I don’t know who it was, but it wasn’t some spirit Doc” He gestured to him with the glass before drinking half of it down. 

“Harry, What happened” Doyle pressed, it pained him to see his friend like this, Houdini was a strong man, it would take a lot to scared him. Even more to scare him into running through the streets for help. 

Houdini grips the crystal glass gently and sighs, Doyle wasn’t going to give up until he heard what he wanted and the only way this would end is if he told Doyle the truth. 

“I was coming out of a show, the performance went on without a hitch and i decided to stay behind to sign some autographs. By the time I left the theater I was completely alone, I locked up the theater like promised and I stepped out onto the sidewalk to head home.” Houdini stops for a moment and finishes off the scotch before setting the glass down on Doyle’s desk. “Someone was waiting for me, they began to follow me. I tried to lose them, but they just kept showing up. The faster i moved, the faster they moved always staying just a few feet behind me. The next thing I knew I was running up to your door.” He sits on the edge of the desk and picks up some papers that were laying there to distract himself. 

“Did you get a good look at the person?” Doyle asked, he was now sitting in his chair, his hands folded over his stomach as he listened. 

“No, They were wearing a cloak, or a jacket. Something to block my view of their face” He replied and put the papers down. 

“And you haven’t been drinking?” Doyle asked leaning up in his chair 

“I just got out of a show” He raised an eyebrow 

“I have to ask Houdini, This isn’t like you. You don’t run down streets scared for your life. Nor would you scream supernatural” Doyle watched Houdini cross the room to a small table by the window. 

“I didn’t say it was supernatural, in fact I recall saying it wasn’t a ghost” He replied and picked up an apple from the bowl. 

“No, But you’re thinking about it” He replied watching Houdini stare out the window like something was going to come and get him. The fear in his eyes was real and it concerned him. 

“I just ran forty blocks, it could have been anything. The power of suggestion ripping away at my mind” Houdini turned and bit into the apple. 

“Whatever it was I think you should stay the night” Doyle replied 

“I think I will take you up on that Doc” Houdini replied and looks back out the window.

Doyle was unaware something was wrong until he heard a soft thud, he looked up to see Houdini had dropped the apple and was now frozen in front of the window, his face had grown pale again, his hands trembling softly. Doyle rushed across the room to aid his friend, the windows flew open, and large gust of wind tore through the small space blowing out what little candle light they had. Doyle grabbed a pack of matches and lit the candle on his desk once the wind had died down. He turned to see if Houdini was alright, but he only saw an empty space. 

“Houdini?!” Doyle called out, but no one answered. 

He rushed over to the window and looked outside, a normal person wouldn’t have been able to climb down from his study, but Houdini wasn’t a normal person. When he saw nothing Doyle turned to look around the room, and ended up searching the whole house. Doyle rushed out onto the street and looked around as panic built up inside him. 

“Houdini!”


	4. Twelve Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is finally finished! Thank you to everyone who left comments, and Thank you to those who have been reading! Houdini looks like he is in a lot of trouble. In Chapter five we will go back to Doyle and see what is happening.

A women he mused to himself, his inner voice echoing through his throbbing head, causing him wince. A beautiful young woman stepped from the shadows, her face hidden behind an elegant mask of violets and gold, her dark locks were piled high upon her head, a few strands falling down to frame her face. Houdini noted the color of her eyes, a shock of emerald, that brought light to her dark attire. She gracefully glided through the room, like a figure skater upon a crystal lake. Her dress swishing with each step she took. The dress flattered her body, hugging it in all the right places with shades of violet twisting with black lace that swayed as she walked around his chained body. 

“Well this is unexpected” Houdini replies and turns his head to try and follow her. 

She stops behind him, all he could feel was her breathing against the back of his neck. Houdini looks up when he feels silk trail along his forearms, her gloved fingers following the blood as far as she could. A chill ran down his spine and his body tensed on instinct. 

“Quiet, that’s okay too. I can do the talking for both of us” Houdini smirks. 

“I think you underestimate the circumstances you find yourself in Mr. Houdini” She whispers near his ear. 

“You think so?” He cocks his head back “I think I am chained to the ceiling at the moment” 

“Chain’s you haven’t been able to free yourself of” She replies softly.

He felt her back away from him, the sound of her heels moving off behind him somewhere. He shifts and bites the side of his lip to stop himself from groaning. His hands hand began to grow numb, and his shoulders began to ache from their current position. 

“Maybe I don’t want to get free” He replies trying to turn his head once more. “Why don’t you tell me what you after and we can move on?” 

“I think you will change your mind Mr. Houdini” She replies, a hint of disgust in her voice. 

Houdini planned to reply, he planned to do a few things before pain shot through his body. It reminded him of the time he touched one of tesla's electrical experiments. His arms were wrenched up higher above his head, his body stretching until he was standing on his tip toes. He lets out a ragged breath as he tried to breath through the pain. He could hear her tie the chain off, the iron links rattling against the stone floor. A pulley system? He thought before he heard her approaching. This time she stepped around to stand in front of him, her emerald eyes dark with what Houdini could only describe as hatred. She stepped closer, her heels echoing over the sound of his own heart beat. 

“You have twelve hours Mr. Houdini” She whispered in a dark tone and turned for the staircase. 

“Twelve hours? Until what?!” He called after her, pulling against the chains as another sharp pain wracked his body. 

“Judgement Day” She looks over her shoulder, Houdini could have sworn her eyes were almost black now. She turned and continued to make her way up the stairs, leaving her captive alone to piece together what she had told him. 

Houdini looked up at the chains again wax dripped off one of the candles and fell onto his cheek, causing him to hiss and jerk back. He still couldn’t see the rest of the chain, and he had no keys, no lock picks and only eleven hours and forty minutes to go.


	5. Tik-Tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five is complete! Once again Thank you to everyone who has been reading an commenting on my work. I enjoy talking to all of you! Chapter six will take a different turn, instead of seeing Houdini we will see a different perspective.

Doyle stood in front of the window, the same window he last saw his friend standing in front of. The skies were gray and heavy, and it looked as if it was going to rain. Fitting Doyle thought to himself. The sky reflected how he felt, Houdini was taken from his home. He was standing right there yet he didn’t see a thing. Doyle ran his hand down his face slowly and noted the blood that stained the iron clasp, the doors must have hit him in the head when they flew open. He braced himself on the windows edge and leaned out to take another look. He sighed and was about to give up when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He carefully reaches down and pulls a black piece of fabric loose from the rusted drain pipe. 

“Have you found anything?” A voice came from the doorway behind him. 

Doyle rose from the window and held the fabric up to the light above him, it was soft, but it wasn’t velvet or silk. It was aged cotton, something worn and washed repeatedly. Doyle noted that the cloth had been dyed recently, and when he held it closer to the light, he could see flecks of purple at the edges. 

“I don’t know yet” He replied and turned to face Adelaide “I found this attached to the drain pipe, outside the window. Houdini was wearing blue not black” 

Adelaide was in her uniform, her dark hair pulled back loosely, some strands falling down around her neck. It had been a long day for both of them. They searched every place they could think of, but there was still no sign of Houdini. Adelaide played it off like she wasn’t worried, but Doyle could see the truth in her eyes. They both were worried, Houdini wasn’t a weak man, he was also a world famous escape artist. For someone to pin him down, and prevent him from escaping, it took time, patience, but most of all planning. The kidnapper wasn’t messing around, they meant business and they weren’t taking any chances. Doyle felt his chest tighten at the thought, what did that mean for Houdini?

“Cotton?” Adelaide responded jerking Doyle from his thoughts. She turned the cloth over in her hand slowly “It’s well worn, maybe part of a cloak or cape. It was recently dyed the edges look purple, violet maybe?” She added and carefully smelled the fabric. “Smells awful, most likely from the drain pipe, but there is a sweet scent underneath it all.” 

Doyle took the cloth back and repeated Adelaide’s gesture “Orchids? Maybe Roses?” he looked back towards window, raising an eyebrow. “Why would a man be wearing Orchid or Rose perfume?” 

“Maybe it wasn’t a man” She remarked and looked out the window. 

“A women? Adelaide we are on the second floor” Doyle replied and moved to her side. 

“She might have had help, Did you find anything else” She ran her hands along the frame, looking for anything that could help.

“No, all i found was that piece of cloth” Doyle turned his hands placed on his hips as he began to pace in front of the fireplace. 

“Doyle?” Adelaide turned and held up a small card “I found it underneath the candle on your desk” 

Doyle takes the card and his eyes widen, his heart pounding in his chest, and his hands began to tremble. Adelaide takes the card and flips it over in her palm. 

“By the time you read this, Mr. Houdini will only have eight hours left. The clock is ticking, Judgement is coming. Will you save him or Do you believe in justice?” She brought a hand up to her mouth before sliding the card in her pocket. She turned on her heels and made her way towards the door thinking Doyle was right behind her, but when Doyle didn’t follow she turned to see him frozen. “Doyle!” 

Doyle snaps out of his thoughts and turns to her “Why Houdini?” he asks moving to follow after her. 

“That is what we need to find out” Adelaide replied and ran down the staircase. “We have eight hours, the only clues we have is the card and a piece of black fabric. We have to start at the beginning” 

“The theater” Doyle replied as they rushed out the front door, his right hand catching the knob to pull it closed behind him.


	6. Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also have Chapter Six ready for everyone today! Chapter Seven will go back to Houdini, the clock is ticking.

The sky was dark, clouds rolled in like black smoke, the color of her heart. The rain stung her skin as the heavy wind lashed at her defenseless body. She felt nothing, She hadn’t felt anything in long time. She felt hollow, her body devoid of anything but anger. She crouched down slowly, her black heels sinking into the mud. She closes her eyes and brings the bouquet of flowers to her face and inhaled them slowly, her emerald eyes reflecting the bolt of lightning that shot out above her head. The rain poured down around her as she places the flowers down on a mound of dirt. The black orchids rested against an aged and cracked tombstone, with the name Nathaniel written on it. She slowly rose from the grave and took a small step back. 

“The time has come Nathaniel, I have him in my grasp, like a spider with a fly. The more he struggles, the tighter my grasp.” She whispers “It won’t be long now, brother. Soon you will be avenged” She turned on her heels and stepped onto the stone the path, her heels clicking softly as she walked. She was as graceful as a cat, head turning as she past, but underneath it all she was much more deadly, a black widow.


	7. Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven, Wow i can't believe i have gotten this far! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting my work. I hope to have Chapter Eight up as well today, where we will see how Doyle and Adelaide are fair in their search. :3

His weight was heavy against the chains, the links biting into his skin like the teeth of an angry hound. Wax and blood mixed along his forearms, the sleeves of his shirt hanging ripped at his sides. He coughed heavily and laid his head back, the candles had burned down and he could finally see the chains above him. They went up six feet, and the locks that bounded him rested near the ceiling. He chuckles softly and hangs his head back down to look along the floor. The stone was clean, there wasn’t even a speck of dirt. Instead of extinguishing his hope it only made him curious. He slowly lifted his left leg and tapped the heel of his shoe back down against the floor. He tilted his head and smirked in triumph when he heard a hollow thud beneath him. He took a deep breath and put all his weight onto his toes, he moved the chains gently, watching them sway back and forth. He let himself fall slack against his restraints as a grin tugged at the corner of his lips, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He just needed an assistant, and he knew just where to find one. 

He looked around for a moment, he didn’t have his fingers so he couldn’t whistle. Ever since that night Doyle continued to tease him about it. What good does it do you, when you can’t use your hands? He didn’t want to yell, that just wasn’t his style. Then he remembered some folks he saw back in New York, they didn’t whistle using their fingers, they would simply purse their lips. He pulled himself up onto his toes once more and let out a soft hiss. He tries a few times to no avail, before he heard the door open above him. That works, he thought to himself and looked up towards the stairs. 

“I was just thinking about you” He smiled and straightened himself. 

She gracefully walked into the light and he could see her holding a glass, her hands still covered with long black silk gloves. She stopped in front of him, She reminded Houdini of the spirits Doyle talked about all the time. Flowing between spaces as if they were guided by the wind, pale skin almost like porcelain, and eyes that could see straight into your soul. The difference was that this women was very real. 

“Drink it” She held up the glass, and when he makes no move to do as she told him, she turns the glass and drinks from it herself, before offering it back to him. “I gave you twelve hours, unlike some I keep my word.” 

Houdini locked his eyes with hers and bends his head, his lips pressing against the glass gently. He closes his eyes and drinks slowly, the cold water soothing his aching throat. He had to be careful or his plan would fail, and he was sure she planned to kill him. He hung against the chains, looking worn and broken. He watched a grin appear on her face, that looked like a cat ready to devour its prey. He waited patiently for his chance, the links cutting his skin, blood running down his arms like raindrops. She slowly turned to face the staircase, his head was level with her hair. Houdini pushed himself up and stumbled against her, this time he let her hear him hiss in pain. She turns around and stares at him for a moment, before he lets out a dark laugh. 

“The great Houdini” She puts the glass down on a crate by the staircase. “The master escape artist has finally been beaten.” She makes her way towards him, and turns to circle her prey, her emerald eyes wide in excitement. 

“I still have time” Houdini replies as he pulls himself to stand upright. 

“Look at you, you can barely stand” She smirked “You are a con just like the rest of them, one big lie, a cheat” She hissed “You use people's affection, and curiosity to play your own game for fame and fortune.”

“Don’t compare me to mediums and psychics” He snapped “My tricks don’t harm people, i don’t twist their lives and make them believe in false hope. Everything I do, I do to myself” He twisted weakly against the chain. 

“You lie, you are no saint.” She stepped in front of him. “What about that woman, she killed herself when you told her that her husband was still around. You caused her death, do you honestly think you haven’t cause more?” She grabbed his jaw, her nails digging into his skin. She holds him for a moment and then let’s go. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Houdini glared at her “That is the only death I know of” 

“You will learn soon enough” She turned towards the staircase and stops at the base of them. “You have seven hours.” She picked the glass up off the crate and slowly made her way up the stairs leaving Houdini alone once more. 

Houdini waited until he heard the door click before a grin tugged at the corner of his lips, he moves his jaw slowly until he works the hairpin between his teeth. “Piece of cake.”


	8. Magician's Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight! Yay! Doyle and Adelaide investigate the theater! Chapter nine will take another look at our kidnapper. Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying my stories. It means so much to me.

Adelaide looked around the small theater on the stage sat dozens of crates varying in size, Houdini’s belongings still hadn’t been removed from the location. His workers were most likely awaiting his orders. She made her way around the boxes slowly, she never would have thought Houdini would have so much stuff for his shows. She turned her attention to a large crate and ran her fingers along the edge, it wasn’t nailed shut like the rest of them, in fact part of it was cracked open. She takes a step back and looks around for something she could use to pry it open. It can’t be a coincidence, this is the only box left partly open. She spies a crowbar on top of one of the crates nearby, and rushes to pick it up. She gently tosses the bar from one hand to the other feeling the weight in her palms, as she approaches the box. 

Doyle entered the room from a side door, he had been outside searching for clues, and he returned with a nothing more than a bloody wound. He waves his hand gently and makes his way to the center of the room where he heard a loud crack ring out from his left. Startled he turned to see Adelaide prying open one of Houdini’s crates. He rushed up onto the stage to her side, and watched her with a confused look upon his face. 

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously 

“This crate was the only one, that wasn’t completely nailed shut.” She replied and pulled on the crowbar. “Houdini wouldn’t leave his stuff exposed” She gave one last pull and the door gave way. 

Adelaide stared at the lid before slowly looking up at her companion, on the floor in front of them laid the body of a young woman, She was about twenty years of age with black hair and porcelain skin. She knelt down near her body and examines the young woman before Doyle laid his coat over her naked body. 

“The owner should be here any minute, maybe he will know who she is” Doyle replied. 

“Who ever she is, She most likely crossed paths with the kidnapper” Adelaide stood up and took another look around the room. “She must have been one of the hostess for the show”

“That means the kidnapper would have had access to Houdini and he would have been none the wiser” Doyle snapped his fingers “They wouldn’t have served food.” 

“The water” She replies “In some of his acts he asks for water” 

Adelaide and Doyle split up to search the area for anything that could have held the water from last nights show. Doyle entered the room Houdini used to change in and out of his outfits, he couldn’t believe he didn’t think of it sooner. A drug would easily explain Houdini’s actions, his pale features, trembling hands, dilated pupils, but most of all he would have been weakened, his strength sapped by the drug. Doyle went through the room as carefully as he could, he started with Houdini’s wardrobe, he hated the fact that he had to invade his friends privacy. He closed the doors gently and turned to face the rest of the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, well as ordinary as Houdini’s chaotic room could be. Doyle made his way over to the magician’s dressing table, he saw a small plate of Knedle and smiled. Houdini must go to Nethermoor from time to time to see Martha, Marta he corrected himself, remembering the kind old woman's words like it was yesterday. Doyle wasn’t sure if it was for the Knedle or not, but Houdini sure seemed to like it. He shakes his head at the memories, and a small glass catches his attention. He picks it up and cautiously inhales the contents. He backs up and quickly makes his way out the door to find Adelaide. 

“Adelaide! I found it” He called stopping in the center of the stage. 

Adelaide rushed out from the opposite side, she was clearly unhappy, her hair a tousled mess upon her head. 

“When we find him, If he lives through this. I will kill him” She mumbles. 

“What happened to you?” Doyle tried to hide his amused look behind his free hand. 

“Go ahead laugh, Clearly Houdini takes precautions.” She dusted off her clothes, she was covered in blue chalk. 

“I found” Doyle cleared his throat, and tried not to laugh “I found this in his dressing room, the water seems to be laced with some kind of drug. A hallucinogenic, i can’t say for sure but it might be something like salvia divinorum” 

“Salvia Divinorum?” She raises an eyebrow “I haven’t heard of it before” 

“It is also known as Salvia, it induces visions or hallucination. It would explain why Houdini ran down the street in fear. The drug changed the kidnappers appearance to something more menacing”

“Where would you by something like that” She asked 

Doyle turned to her, his smile growing “There is only one place within fifty miles that would sell something that this.” 

“Let’s get moving then” Adelaide replies and head towards the door. 

Doyle follows after her as the owner walks through the door, Doyle takes a moment to write down his information and instructs the owner to tell the police everything he remembered about the night before. As Doyle said this the officers Adelaide sent for arrived on the scene. Doyle tells them to contact them immediately if they find out anything new. He tips his hat to them before chasing after his companion. 

“Hang in there Harry were coming” Doyle whispered softly.


	9. Long Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine! This was a hard chapter, i wanted to keep the same tension but bring some light to the kidnapper as well. Chapter Ten we will see what Houdini does with that hairpin!

The world spun around her, people blurring past her vision like some forgotten memory. The sky was clear, the sun shining down to warm her skin. A sense of panic rose in her chest, her eyes darting around the busy bridge, the bulk of the crowd had packed themselves against the railing. The cheers rang in her ears like a bad omen, until a voice broke through silencing the crowd, shattering her world as if it was glass. She picks up her dress in both hands and pushes through the crowd, as the voice went on. 

“Today i will perform my most daring stunt yet!” the voice addressed the crowd, their cheers piercing her ears, like a high pitched whistle to a dog. 

She pushed her away out of the gathering and stumbled into the small opening where she stood in the center of the bridge along the stone railing, a small set of crates had been set up and the voice in question was standing on top of them. He was a young man about twenty years of age, with short black hair and emerald eyes that reflected her own. His arms were bound behind his back with a pair of thick handcuffs, a heavy iron chain crossing his chest, and wrapped around his biceps. He was wearing a bathing suit, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Nathaniel!” The name past her lips against her will and she covered her mouth in shock, her eyes widening in fear. She rushes up the crates and grabs a hold of him quickly. “Get down from there!” 

“Emma! You came, I knew you would” Nathaniel would have hugged her if he could, instead he shrugged and gave a innocent smile. 

“This is madness!” She grabbed his bathing suit, her knuckles turning white. 

Nathaniel stepped down to crate below and gave her a smile that could have lit up the whole city, he leaned down and kissed her head, his lips were cold as ice. He stood a good foot taller than her, even though she was the eldest of the two. She looked up into his eyes and took a step back, something was missing from them. The light she once knew seemed to have faded leaving behind empty glass. 

“I will be more famous than Houdini himself” He smiled “You will see. I will jump, free myself and go home to have some dinner with you” 

“Houdini is lucky he survived! This is suicide!” She begged “We have a decent life, enough money for food. You don’t have to do this” 

“This isn’t the life you deserve sister” He stepped back up onto the top crate and back up to the edge. “I will bring us fame, fortune and give you the life you deserve” He smiled and winked at her. “See you soon” 

Emma ran to the edge reaching her hand out for his, she had forgotten he was bound. He fell backwards and smiled up at her before he disappeared beneath the churning black depths. 

“Nathaniel!” Emma jerked up, her hands gripping blanket as if her life depended on it. She looked around the room, her heart pounding in her ears. Tears ran down her pale cheeks like waterfalls and she brings her trembling hands up cover her face, she must have fallen asleep by the fireplace again, she bit her lip hard to prevent a sob that rose in her throat, the taste of copper flooding over her tongue. 

“He will pay, he will pay for this” She whispered softly.


	10. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten is complete! I am sorry it took so long, Thank you to everyone who has been reading. Thank you Doyle, Yes you are getting a shout out, This chapter is for you!

He let out a soft grunt and leaned up onto his toes stretching as far as he could. He could feel the cool metal underneath his palms and he wrapped his long fingers around the links. Houdini took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he needed to be in control of his body as well as his mind, His actions in this moment would decide if he would live or if he would died. He presses his feet down against the hollow spot beneath him and used it to jump. His hands clasping around the chain, his body swaying back and forth. He brings his legs forward using all his strength to pick up speed. 

The chain groaned angrily above and dug deeper into the ceiling. He swings back and throws his legs forward one last time, rising up high enough to wrap his legs around a support beam in the ceiling. He let himself hang there, for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, after a few minutes he tightened his legs around the beam and threw his hands on top to help push himself up. The slack in the chain finally giving him enough room to work, he pulled himself up only to slip, his chest slamming against the beam. He closed his eyes tight and let out a soft hiss as he took in a breath in between his clenched teeth. 

Houdini looked up at the chain and smirked. He reached out grabbing the slack with his right hand first, and turned his body to add pressure to the chain before using it to pull himself to his feet. He held his arms against his chest, out of habit and carefully took a step forward. If he fell the chain could wrap around his neck and kill him, he looked up the lock was now less than a foot away. He lifts his leg slowly with the grace of a tight rope walker, his right foot centered perfectly as his left comes down in front of it. 

The heel of his left foot touching the top of his right, he took a deep breath and centered himself before taking another step this time starting with his right. Houdini looked up he was now standing under the lock, he moved his jaw slowly and worked the hairpin back between his teeth, his bound hands pulling it from his mouth. He reached up taking the lock in his left hand, and he turned it up to face the candle light before slowly inserting the pin.

There was a thud on the floor above him and he looked up, there was a small crack in the boards that allowed some light to seep through giving him a view of what he believed to be the living room. 

“We should take care of him now” a male voice came from above. 

“No, we are doing this my way or not at all. I gave him twelve hours.” Emma replied 

“You are a fool women! Like that blasted brother of yours” the man growled in anger. 

“Don’t forget who is paying you, you half brained neanderthal” Emma’s voice was dark and commanding, he could hear the thug take a step back. “He has four hours left. He won’t be able to escape.” 

“He is the handcuff king, what makes you so sure he can’t get out?” The thug replied, he was now in Houdini’s line of sight. He was well over six foot with hands the size of ham hocks, one blow from the ruffian and he could easily snap her neck. 

“He is a fraud, a fake. When will you people learn” She hissed and turned on her heels walking out of the room her dress dragging along the floor causing dirt to fall through the cracks. 

Houdini looked back at the lock, if he didn’t get out of her soon that ruffian might get impatient and finish him off before the time was up. He could hear the brute pacing above him in front of the fireplace, his heavy footsteps echoing through the small room. The lock was a simple standard lock he had picked a thousand times before, but his bound hands made it difficult for him to turn the mechanisms. He jerked his hands and felt fresh blood trickle down his arms as the lock sprang open. 

He sighed in relief and shook the chains off, his wrists were swollen in various shades of purple. He held up his wrists to the candle light, the wounds reminded him of his battle with William Hope Hodgson. The man had challenged him and cheated, he plugged the locks and trussed him up so tight his arms turned different shades of blue and purple. In the end he had to rip his arms free, his skin getting torn in the process, he remembered one reporter comparing it to a tiger attack. Houdini shook his head and came back to the present, turning quickly he jumps off the beam, his hands finding the chain for what he hoped would be the last time today. The chain slide easily through his fingers and he lowered himself to the ground with a soft thud. 

He looked up and heard the footsteps pause, the chains must have been heard through the floorboard. Houdini crouched down slowly and hand his hand along the hollow spot in the floor. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, he could feel a breeze coming from one of the cracks. He sat back on his heels and reached for his belt opening a secret compartment, he carefully pulled out a small knife no bigger than his palm. The knife fit easily into the crack and he was able to pry the door open. Houdini looked down into the hole, a cool breeze blew through and he sighed softly. The passageway must run along the river’s edge, he could smell the Themes even from here. 

“Well this has been fun, but i believe that’s check mate” Houdini smirked and jumped down into the hole, the trap door falling closed behind him with a soft thud


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven! YAY i am sorry it took so long! Thank you to everyone who as been reading my work! Thank you Doyle for all your support! Chapter Twelve will go back to Houdini and we will see what he is up too.

“You know I always liked a man with a mustache” The shop owner leaned against the counter her ample bosoms gently spilling over the edge of her red corset dress. Her blonde hair cascading down her back with large twisting curls. Her skin a perfect peach, with her lips stained red.

“Were here on business” Doyle cleared his throat. “Do you sell Salvia here?” 

“Salvia...Salvia. Ah yes, the spirit flower” She smiled and turned to the many shelves that covered the shop. 

Doyle looked around the shop, jars of all shapes and sizes littered the walls. Some holding the remains of animals, the liquid ranging from green to yellow. Another contained a cross, holy water he figured. He looked over to Adelaide, who was looking into one of the jars filled with a strange black liquid that bubbled like tar. 

“What is this stuff” Adelaide looked disgusted and confused. 

“It looks like tar, but i can’t say for sure” The writer replied and tapped the jar, the two of them jumped back when the jar shook softly. 

“Here we are!” The shop owner replied and turned back to face them. “You are lucky, I only have one left handsome. A women came in earlier and bought most of my stock” 

“Do you know her name? She is a suspect in a murder investigation” Adelaide replied. 

“My customers are very private people, they don’t like their names thrown around” She smiled. 

“A man’s life is on the line” Doyle replied. 

“Is this man the famous Harry Houdini?” She smirked and leaned against the counter. 

“How did you know that?” Adelaide asked. 

“I will tell you everything on one condition” She smiled ignoring the constable. 

“What do you want” Doyle crossed his arms. 

“A private show from Mr. Houdini” She smiled. 

“Done.” Adelaide snapped quickly.   
“Wonderful!” The shopkeeper smiled and leaned up from the table. “Her name is Emma Nightingale. She lives a few miles out of town up by the Thames. She used to live out their with her brother Nathaniel until the accident.” She started “Poor girl. She took it hard.” 

“What happened to her brother?” Doyle asked carefully. 

“He died performing a stunt out on the bridge down the road, said he would be more famous than Houdini himself. Poor lad was only twenty, he chained himself up and jumped from the bridge. A boat came down the river soon after that. The driver didn’t get word about the stunt, and by the time he realized people were telling him to stop it was too late. Nathaniel had hit his head on the boat and drowned” She shook her head sadly. 

“How awful” Doyle replied softly. 

“That would explain why she is after Houdini. She blames him for her brother’s death.” Adelaide replied. “Can you show us where she lives?” 

She nods softly “I have a map of the area out back, follow me.” 

“Wait here, She might come back and we can’t afford to miss her” Adelaide whispered softly leaning into Doyle as she walked by. 

Doyle nodded and drifted around the shop quietly, something about the store didn’t feel right. Doyle’s stomach felt like it was twisting into knots, a feeling he has had many times before when faced with danger. He pressed his hand to his stomach gently and slowly moved back towards the front of the store. Adelaide still hadn’t returned and he found that a bit odd, She had been gone a long time. Doyle opened his watch and checked the time, twenty minutes had past and he decided to go look for his companion. 

“Adelaide?” He called and looked over the counter. There was a long black curtain blocking his view into the next room. “Adelaide? Are you alright?” 

Doyle heard a loud crash come from the back room, and without thinking he pulled open the counter door. The door snapped back down against his arm with enough force to pin him there for a moment. He hissed in pain and jerked his arm free from the trap, a loud thud echoing the small room when the door fully shut. Doyle grabbed the curtain with his good arm and pulled it open with one quick motion, his eyes widening when he saw Adelaide on the floor, blood trickling down her head slowly. 

“Adelaide!” Doyle rushed to her side, he knelt down and carefully moved her onto her back. “Adelaide can you hear me?” He whispered and looked around for something he could use to take care of her wound. 

“What happened?” The shopkeeper came out from behind one of the bookcases back by the door. 

“She has been injured we need to get help” Doyle looked back at the shopkeeper, he froze his eyes widening when he saw a shovel in her hands, the back stained with fresh blood. “What are you doi-” Doyle hit the floor hard his head felt like it was splitting open, the world spinning around him like he was on a merry go around. 

“Sorry handsome, but your investigation ends here” Her smirk was the last thing he saw before his world went dark.


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! Finally! i am sorry for the long wait, This chapter was a little difficult, but here it is! Thank you for reading, and i hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Thanks to my Doyle for all the support!

The water rocked back and forth gently, the black filth coming up to his ankle ruining his new shoes. He pressed his hand against the stone ceiling above him, the tunnel felt like it was over a fire and was prepared to roast him alive, his clothes sticking to his skin causing him to frown. Houdini wiped his head with the back of his arm and continued down along the narrow passage. The further he walked the more narrow the tunnel became until he was bent in half. He reached up and braced his hand on the tunnel wall, he could hear running water, and see a light about ten feet away. He smirked and moved a little faster adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was so close to freedom, Houdini once again proved that nothing could hold him captive. He reached the end of the tunnel and he reached up to touch the rusted metal bars that blocked his path. He looked around his hands running along the edge searching for a crack, or a way break in the bars. 

Houdini stopped and grabbed the bars with both hands, he pulls hard feeling the bars slide underneath his palms. He grinned and looked the bars up and down before he pulled again, this time adding a kick. The bars slide forward and opened like a castle bridge, He carefully made his way out and lowered the grate back into place. He stopped for a moment and looked down the river, it was empty not a single soul in sight, and from his position he couldn’t tell where he was. He looks down at the river and notices that it was flowing from right to left, following the river upstream could lead him to a town or even a house, He smiled took off running along the river’s edge. He needed to find Doyle and Adelaide, he knew they would be looking for him and he needed to warn them about the thug the kidnapper hired. He still didn’t know her name, he should have thought about getting it before he left. He cursed to himself, as he jumped from rock to slippery rock as they dotted the river bank. . 

The dark water churned around him, the water rapidly flowing past him, most likely from the rain earlier that week, but he couldn’t be sure anymore. He didn’t know how long he had been gone, time felt like it stopped while he was in the house. He only focused on how he could get out and all he could hear was the soft ticking of his pocket watch. Houdini jumped up onto a large rock and took a moment to find his bearings. He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, in the distance he could see the outline of a bridge. He estimated it was about a mile away and sighed, it would take too much time, he needed to find another way into town. Out of the corner of his eye Houdini spotted a small house, smoke billowing from a chimney on the far side. He jumped down from the rock and raced down the river towards the house, once he was close enough he jumped up onto the wall and pulled himself up. Houdini could see a small cart with a single black horse, the animal pawed at the ground anxiously as a man came out the back door carrying something large. He ducked back down quickly and peaked over the edge, he recognized the tall man as the ruffian his kidnapper hired. 

Houdini narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at what the ruffian was carrying, the object was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the green suit jacket flipped up to cover the man face. Houdini shifted and looked into the back of the carriage, there was something or someone else inside. The black clothes feeling so familiar, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. 

“Be careful with them” A blonde women hissed “i don’t want them harmed”

“You hit them with a shovel” the thug growled and closed the back end of the gate. 

“That was necessary, you being a buffoon is not” she places her hands on her hips. “Get them to Emma before they wake up, they are looking for that magician.” 

Houdini’s eyes widened his fear had come to pass, it was Doyle and Adelaide. What were they doing way out here? He ducked down lowering himself so he was level to the wall, his eyes barely peaking over the edge. He watched the ruffian climb up into the driver seat and the blond women joined him. His heart pounded, the sound ringing through his ears as he watches them ride off. They had come to save him, but now he was he who had to do the saving.


	13. A Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, I had some things going on but I am back and hope to have more up soon!

The sky grew dark over his head, the clouds were thick and heavy, an indication that rain was on its way. The trees were thick and lush, their leaves cupped up towards the sky eagerly waiting for the coming rain. He ran along the trees, his eyes focused on the narrow dirt road to his left, he followed closely behind an old dirty cart as it rocked down the bumpy path. He could hear the ruffian arguing about the job, the blonde crossed her arms and looked just as dark as his own kidnapper. She was a very attractive young woman, and he couldn’t help but wonder what role she played in this story. He stopped behind a large oak tree as the cart pulled up to a small house about ten yards away. 

It was a different house from where he was being held, and he couldn’t help but think they planned to use this against him. He looked up at the sturdy branches above his head, one of those branches were just low enough for him to reach. He backed up a bit and got a running start, he ran up the tree and jumped off the trunk to grab the large thick branch. He let out a small grunt as he pulled himself up to a crouch, before leaping to the branch in front of him. He leaned down and walked along it slowly the leaves providing him with all the cover he needed as he cautiously made his way to the end where he paused and found that a small clearing laid between him and the house, giving him a clear view of the house and his suspects.

He looked around for a moment trying to see if there was a way for him to get in without causing too much of a disturbance. If the other house had a secret passage this one might be the same, the hard part was finding it. They were now more than two miles from the river, which left that out of the question, but the woman behind all this was smart there had to be another way inside, one that connected both locations. She wouldn’t leave his friends in the house alone with the brute and newcomer, it was clear she didn’t trust anyone. He paused for a moment when saw the dark-haired women exit the home, her hand moving quickly to silence the thug as he went to speak. 

“It is almost time” Emma regarded both of them “He doesn’t have much time left, but it matters not. I never intended to let him live in the first place.” She looked into the cart and turned to the women. “You left the gate in the cemetery open” She hissed and moved like she was going to hit the blond but she paused. “Don’t let it happen again.” 

“I won’t, I am sorry miss” The blonde bowed her head and grew silent, but only for a moment. “These two were looking for Mr. Houdini, they were catching our scent” 

“They are smarter than I thought they’d be” Emma scoffed and looked them over. “Bring them inside, this could make for some interesting entertainment.” 

Houdini narrowed his eyes at the young women, what did she plan to do with his friends, torture them? Use them to hurt him? Those questions bothered him, but there was a much bigger question. The gate in the cemetery, Where was it? And could it get him inside? He waited until Emma moved back inside the house before he turned and grabbed a higher branch and slowly climbed his way to the top for a better vantage point. He hoped the cemetery would be close by, and if this theory was correct this could be the passage he had been looking for. 

“Where are you” he whispered softly as scanned the surrounding area for any sign of a cemetery. He took a deep breath and right when he was about to give up hope, he saw a stone border far to his right about five miles away. “There you are” He smiled and carefully slide down the tree. He peeked around the tree and looked at the house. “I’m coming” he whispered before taking off full sprint into the darkened forest.


End file.
